


Why did she leave me?

by Eurydyka_Kaput



Series: The Only Constant Thing is Change [2]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Oh joy, another angst, jim misses his mom, post "season3", trollhunter!barbara au, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydyka_Kaput/pseuds/Eurydyka_Kaput
Summary: After Gunmar was defeted Trollhunter has to lead trolls to New Jersey.Jim knew t's his mother duty. He really tried to keep it togather but... His mom left him.





	Why did she leave me?

‘What’s wrong with me?’ Jim mumbled ‘Why do people leave me?’

 

Walt sat down beside him looking for a way to comfort the child he was tasked to protect. It was a long time since Jim saw his mother. Half-troll woman, as the Trollhunter, had to lead trolls to New Jersey. Then she had to help them settle down.

 

Jim knew that, of course. He knew it wasn’t really her choice. But becoming a half-troll sure was!

 

Jim knew it wasn’t true but some part of him whispered that both of his parents left him like he was nothing. Like he was just an object that could be easily put down and never looked on again.

 

‘Why did she leave me?’ boy sobbed ‘Have I done something wrong?’

 

‘No. Of course not.’ Walt put his hand on boy’s shoulder ‘You’re mother is going to be back as soon as she can. There are so many things she must take care of now...’

 

‘I know.’

 

‘Then there is her new form. She needs some time to adjust. It’s not easy, having mind of a human and body of a troll.’

 

‘But you’re here!’ Jim’s voice sounded accusingly. This man was here and Jim’s mom was there. He just wanted her back home ‘You’re green but you’re here!’

 

‘I was no tasked with such burdens as your mother. She is remarkable being. Your mother achieved something no other Trollhunter had before.’ Walt smiled weakly to Jim ‘I’m here because I would never be able compare to her. They need her, Young Atlas.’

 

‘I need her too.’ Jim blubbered.

 

‘I know. But she’s not gone forever. Just for another moth or two...’

 

‘I know her longer than them! I need her more!’ boy sobbed as Walt pulled him into a hug.

 

‘I know, Young Atlas. I know.’

 

‘I wish she never became half-troll. I wish she never met Merlin. I wish the amulet never choose her! I need her here! I need my mom.’

 

‘I know.’

**Author's Note:**

> I had the first part of english exam today. It went fine, I guess. I alomst got a heart attack in the elevator, though. Who normal thinks exam at the 11th floor is a good idea? Getting there was a nightmare since I couldn't find stairs.... So I wrote this little peace to relax. :)


End file.
